


Promise me this, stand by me forever.

by HerosDontExist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Angry Sherlock, Arguing, Childish Sherlock, Confused Sherlock, Emotional Sherlock, Greg really helping out, M/M, Sad, Testing their friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerosDontExist/pseuds/HerosDontExist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hasn't noticed for a while now that John and Greg are seeing each other, and why should he care what they get up to without him? John and Greg are settling into quite a serious relationship, and this is starting to bother Sherlock more than he thinks it should. He just needs to learn how he feels about John. With John otherwise occupied, Sherlock is about to push the boundaries of their friendship, it's all a question of how long they can keep this situation up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me this, stand by me forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is much more about the dynamics of Sherlock and John's friendship when a third party is introduced more than the relationship between John and Greg. I am quite excited to see how far I can push the boundaries of this triad of relationships.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic to please be kind, and I hope you enjoy! Please, please, please leave a comment, I would love to hear what you all think would be best for this complicated relationship!

"Sherlock"... No reply... "Sherlock" ... No reply... "SHERLOCK YOU BLITHERING FOOL!"  
Sherlock turned around from his child like sulk to see Lestrade standing in the door frame to the living room. It was quite late at night, and Sherlock was rather confused. He was well dressed, perhaps a bit too much. He wouldn't dress like this for a case. Not at all. Lestrade is definitely not a materialistic man, not the kind to dress up to wall around a dead body in the dead of night.

Greg finally stepped inside crossing a barrier of horrific smells. "What kind of god awful experiments have you been up to this time? And what on earth is that?!" Greg pointed to a small carcass flung carelessly across John's chair.  
"It didn't work as a planned and I would rather you didn't bore me with your questions. Do you have any cigarettes? John has hid them all again, don't understand why!"  
"He just doesn't want you smoking, goddammit John is just looking out for you health."  
"And why would he care?"  
Greg just rolled his eyes, not up for a long conversation where he explains how John deeply cares for him. "Anyway, where is John?" Greg looked in around the kitchen and back around to Sherlock expecting John to be there. "In the kitchen, he said he'd make me tea. Something to do with calming me down" Sherlock mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Sherlock! That was hours ago, and I made you your tea and went for a nap!" Greg was now standing at the foot of the stairs leading to Johns room looking up at John as he hobbled down the steps. Greg stood leaned against the bannister with his arms folded looking rather proud of himself. "Yes. I still can't walk, and yes, it does still hurt. Never again, do you hear me. Never again" John proclaimed with a wicked smirk as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Pfft, that's what you think" Greg looked down into Johns eyes closing in on his space taking John's face in his hands and bypassing his lips to whisper in his ear. "Next time, I'll just have to be gentle."  
John leaned back and looked into Greg's eyes with disapproval. John ran the tips of his fingers over the back of Greg's neck and softly through his silver hair before pulling his head down to his shoulder in one harsh grasp. His voice now deeper and more intense, whispering " No, no my love. Next time I'll be the one in charge" John walked away from Greg who was now paralysed to that spot. Secretly hoping that his dear Captain Watson would be soon making an appearance.

John stood next to where Sherlock lay and shook his head.  
"Look, see! Stone cold, I left your tea here hours ago." John held up the full mug of tea and traipsed around to kitchen and threw the mug into the sink.  
"We're heading out Sherlock, do you want anything before we go!" John walked through the living room and picked up his jacket. Sherlock didn't look at John or reply to his question. This just made John more infuriated and he stormed out. 'Fine, suit yourself!". Greg was still on the landing looking rather awkward. "What on earth are you doing standing there, come on let's go" Greg's eyes looked sympathetic and a little bewildered. "What's going on between you two, we all know he can be quite the child but you seem rather angry with him?"

John has been putting up with Sherlock's immature behaviour for quite some time now, they haven't been on a real gripping case for a while and this has only led to man creating ridiculous experiments which are achieving absolutely nothing but arguments where John gets angry and Sherlock sulks like a three year old who won't put their toys away. "Oh, you know what he's like. It'll be fine once he's occupied" John placed a reassuring kiss on Greg's lips and headed down the stairs.

"John, wait just a second". Sherlock raised his voice to catch him before he departed. John rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath as he stomped up the stairs. "What is it Sherlock?!" said John with a stern voice. "I... Um... it's just... correct me if I'm wrong, but you just kissed that man?" It's very unlikely that John has ever looked more angry than in this moment, he could not have possibly made it more obvious that they were seeing each other. Greg even stayed over two nights ago. 

"THAT MAN? How dare you, you know, I can't even. Do us all a favour and use that genius mind of yours and figure out some things for yourself. Goodbye Sherlock, I'll come back when you've grown up"


End file.
